The invention relates to the type of cleaner which moves cleaning nozzles, either on trailing whip-like acting cleaning hoses or on the water supply hose itself, around the pool and which has a transporter which is self-reversing in its direction of movement as a consequence of being stopped or slowed down by its engagement with pool wall surfaces. The transporter has a pivot connection with the supply hose to enable the transporter to roll in engagement with the pool wall surfaces without disturbing the orientation of the supply hose and its cleaning nozzle means.
With such cleaners, when they are operated without being supplied by a booster pump in the water supply system and in the absence of automatic on and off cycling of the supply water, sometimes encounter problems in cleaning the deep end walls of pools. The transporter has a tendency under such circumstances to race around the deep end bowl of the pool trailing the cleaning hoses or cleaning nozzles away from the deep end wall. If the cleaner is slowed down, as by decreasing the supply pressure of the water, the cleaner may not have enough power to work itself free of the pool steps. What is needed is a greater number of reversals of the transporter than is normally obtainable due to slowing or stopping of the transporter by its interengagement with pool wall surfaces. The obtaining of more reversal cycles of the transporter would allow the cleaning hoses or cleaning nozzles to settle better against or adjacent the deep end pool wall.
The present invention has for its primary object the provision of new and novel means in such cleaners for increasing the rate of transporter reversal while the transporter is disposed in adjacent relation to the deep end wall of the pool.
The accomplishment of this object is achieved by providing the transporter with means operable while the transporter is rotating against the pool wall to slow down the rate of movement of the transporter along this pool wall, thereby allowing the supply hose to overtake the transporter and cause a reversal of the movement of the transporter. This serves to increase the time during which the transporter remains in the deep end of the pool in back and forth engagement with the deep end wall, thereby creating the desired deep end wall cleaning effect either with the whip hoses or the supply line cleaning nozzles, or both.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings forming part of this specification.